


On Falling Down Wells

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2012 collection [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BDSM, Community: summerpornathon, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin falls down a well. Instead of water, he finds sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Falling Down Wells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 5 of summerpornathon, Myths & Legends. Myth/Legend used: [Frau Holle](http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm024.html). This placed second! Thank you to everybody who voted for me. :)
> 
> (This is identical to the version submitted to pthon; I made no changes.)

Note to self: don't fall down wells.

Apparently, bottoms of wells did not, as Merlin expected, contain water. They contained beautiful countrysides with pleasant breezes and the soft warmth of the sun. 

They apparently also contained some sort of BDSM aficionados, because on his way down the winding road, he found a hot guy tied up, naked, with his erection straining against his belly.

"Please," the guy said, "Please, I need to come. Please make me come."

Maybe that should be, note to self: fall down ALL the wells.

Who was Merlin to refuse a request like that? He spat into his hand real quick and then began pumping the man's cock. Took only a few strokes to get him off -- Merlin figured he'd been left wanting for a while.

"Should I untie you?" he asked, then began licking the come from his fingers. The man shook his head, so Merlin shrugged and walked on.

Just a few minutes later, he came across a woman who was tied against a wide pole. She seemed to have slightly more clothes than the man he'd encountered, except that her ass was left completely exposed. Next to the pole lay a paddle.

"Please, sir," she said, "Please punish me."

Let nobody say that Merlin wasn't a good Samaritan. He took up that paddle and spanked her good, until she broke down sobbing.

"Want me to untie you?" he asked, and she shook her head. Merlin walked on.

To be honest, after that build up, Merlin kind of expected to find a dungeon or something at the end of the road. Instead, it was just a simple country cottage, with some blond guy tanning himself out on the front lawn.

When he approached, the blond guy lifted his shades and sat up. "You look like you need a... job."

That sounded like a euphemism. Merlin hoped it was a euphemism. Because Merlin actually did quite need a wank right now, and had only put it off in fear of the sun going down before he found some place to sleep.

"Yeah, I really do," Merlin replied, hoping the blond guy would pick up on the subtle "hey hey I'm really horny let's fuck" vibes.

The blond guy jumped up and clapped his hands once. "Great! I need you to make my bed and fluff my pillows. They've been sitting unfluffed for _ages_ , it's really getting to me."

That... did not go how Merlin expected. He frowned, and tried to protest, but somehow he got roped into being the prat's -- Arthur's -- manservant. And every day he fluffed pillows, beating them against balcony and watching an endless amount of feathers fly uselessly to the ground. How the pillows still had any feathers in them was a mystery.

Then one day, as he was fluffing, Arthur came up behind him and tied his hands to the balcony railings. It happened so fast that Merlin didn't have time to protest.

"You've worked so hard, I've decided to reward you," Arthur whispered into his ear. Oh. Ohhh. Yes please.

Arthur pulled Merlin's trousers and pants down and began palming at his ass. "Spread your legs," he ordered, but didn't even wait to press a lubed finger against Merlin's hole. Merlin pressed his forehead against the railing and tried not to moan when the finger breached him.

Arthur was good. He knew how to draw it out, he knew just when to curl his fingers and when to brush his knuckles against Merlin's balls. It was the best fingering of Merlin's life, so that when Arthur pulled his fingers away completely, Merlin actually keened. 

Those fingers were soon replaced by something better: Arthur's thick cock, pounding into him. Arthur reached around and began stroking him, rubbing his thumb over the slit, tugging on the foreskin. 

"Lance and Gwen said you were good," Arthur said, and Merlin had no idea who they were but damn he was glad they gave him sparkling references if this was the reward. Heck, all the hard work the past few days was worth it just for this.

He couldn't stop himself from screaming when his orgasm ripped out of him, more intense than he'd experienced in a long time. Come shot out through the balcony railing, probably landing wherever those millions of feathers always did.

Just that morning he'd considered going home and telling his step-mother and step-sister about his adventures. But fuck that, Morgause and Morgana didn't deserve to know about this. 

Maybe he wouldn't even leave.


End file.
